


The Least Freedom of Action

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [38]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Psyche and Eros return to Olympus and their usual routine.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 41
Kudos: 252





	The Least Freedom of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:
> 
> Psyche and Eros fled Olympus, fearing Zeus's wrath, and stayed with Hades for over a week. After Persephone fixed Zeus's problem, they were allowed to go home. Persephone and Hades have been off enjoying a vacation at Poseidon's beach house.

I sing to myself every day, because I am home again. I dance while I wash brushes and scrape my palette, and smile at everyone I see in the street. The sun shines, and I am free, and I have Eros. Surviving a death sentence imposed by the King of the Gods makes me feel lighter than air. I leap back into my regular life, working on my mural commissions, visiting with friends, going shopping when I wish. I visit Aphrodite’s house to see the children, and the library to get books, and the park to sit with my sketchbook and watch people.

Every night Eros takes me in his arms and we make as much noise as we please, because we are alone, in our own house. I do miss our friends, but I am sure they are enjoying their privacy, as well. Even a place as spacious as Hades’s house is not enough to contain two amorous couples at once.

I am so overjoyed to be home again, to be working and enjoying the sunshine, that I do not pay much attention to other people’s outrage. Ares and Aphrodite come over to our house several times, grumbling about the recent turn of events. I serve them tea but then excuse myself to go work in my studio. 

I feel little but relief, and gratitude to Zeus for his mercy on me. Ares tries to convince me to be angry and express my resentment for what I have had to endure. I cannot, though. I am but a mortal woman. I am grateful to be alive, to be here, to have Eros as my own. I recognize that Zeus’s actions were capricious, but there are forces at work larger than me, and I cannot afford to make a fuss.

Persephone mentioned some of that, and I received the impression that someone caused Zeus to act the way he did. I do not know the details, nor do I want to. It is not a safe thing for one such as me to know. 

I am supposed to be made immortal soon. Hades explained that his brother needs a little time to come around to that in public, time to save his face. This makes sense to me. Knowing that it is coming soon, I am content to wait.

Eros is frantic, though. With our goal so near, he is deeply worried that something terrible will happen to me, and barely lets me out of his sight. He trails after me wherever I go, eyes darting around, searching for threats. He would prefer that I stay at home where it is safe, but I cannot abide that. After more than a week in the Underworld, I am desperate to explore Olympus again.

***

A few days after our return home, Hera comes to visit. She looks as dazzlingly beautiful as ever, and serene as well. I wish I did not know as much as I do about her struggles with her husband. It is difficult not to pity her, and I am certain she would not like that.

“So, darlings, all is well with you?” she asks.

“Yes, Grandmother,” Eros says, handing her a cup of tea. “I hope you’re well?”

She smiles, reminding me of a cat in the sunshine. “Better than I imagined. Now listen, we need to start planning. I was thinking we’ll throw a big party, let all of Olympus see you both making nice with Zeus, and then the announcement of Psyche’s apotheosis won’t be a surprise.”

Eros grins, his eyes lighting up. He loves parties. “That sounds good. When do you want to do it?”

“Why don’t we say next Friday night? Persephone and Hades will be back by then.”

I nod in agreement. I would not want our friends to miss such an event. They are off having a holiday at Poseidon’s beach house, I am told. I hope they are getting a chance to relax.

“Are you going to be the hostess, Grandmother? That seems odd, if we’re trying to pretend to kiss and make up.”

“Mm, no, you’re right,” Hera says. “It would be better if someone else did it, at least officially. Do you think your mother would be willing?”

Eros looks into my eyes, but I say nothing. I am not happy knowing the things I know about the rebellion amongst the gods that almost happened. He turns back to Hera.

“She might. She’s still pretty salty about how things fell out, but she does want to see Psyche’s situation resolved.”

“I’ll speak to her, and Ares. You two have been through enough lately.”

Eros tilts his head. “And what about you? Are you satisfied with the current situation?”

Hera sips her tea, considering. “All in all--yes. I have reasons to be optimistic.” She sets down her teacup and regards us calmly. I think she has no intention of explaining her reasons, but if she is content, then I am glad.

***

Aphrodite throws herself wholeheartedly into planning this party, and all week it is the only task any of us are thinking about. I am assigned the task of deciding on the decor, and I choose to use family colors of pink, purple, and gold. Fortunately these colors are ones that are found in abundance in nature, so I spend most of my budget at the florist. I think about Persephone while I am making my selections, and wonder if she is doing well.

I smile at myself. Of  _ course _ she is. She is in love, and in a beautiful place with her beloved. They are probably having a fantastic time. I wonder if I can get Eros to go somewhere like that with me? It sounds so perfect, being off by ourselves in the sunshine.

It is not until Wednesday night that I receive a text from Persephone, confirming that they are home. I call her back immediately.

“How was the island?” I ask.

“It was amazing!” Persephone gushes. “The Sea is really gorgeous and we had such a great time. I haven’t been so relaxed, I think ever in my life.” She laughs.

“I am so glad! You have been through so much lately, you deserve that.”

“So do you! I hope being home is a relief for you.”

“Oh yes, I am very glad for it. And you will be at the party?”

“Of course we will! We wouldn’t miss that, not for anything.”

“That is good. Eros says it is important for everyone to be seen being nice to each other, so that all Olympus understands that the problems have passed.”

“Right, public relations, I get it. So, I have some news.” 

I hear the happiness in her voice and I become excited on my friend’s behalf. “What is it?” 

“Hades asked me to move in with him, and I said yes. Of course I already spend most of my time here, but still, it’s a big thing.”

“Oh, that is wonderful!” I am very happy for both of them, but also I am selfishly pleased for Eros and me that Persephone will be moving out. Having our privacy this past week has been most delightful. 

“If it’s convenient for you, we’ll probably come over this weekend to pick up the rest of my stuff. Then you can have a guest room, or a proper studio, maybe.”

I laugh. “I think Eros might want to make it into a gymnasium. He has been missing some of the features of Hades’s house.”

Persephone giggles. “Just so long as you don’t try to make it into a pool.”

“Or a steam room,” I tease. I cannot see her, but I am sure my friend is blushing.

***

This is not my first Olympian party, but it is the first where I am to be the center of attention. The first where I will not be able to escape to the periphery when the weight of incessant scrutiny makes me feel my mortality. I put on a flowing dress in rich yellow, and do my hair with purple amaranth and golden anemone. I wear a few pieces of jewelry, some that I had with me from my previous life, some that are gifts from Eros, and of course the earrings that Hera gave me.

I go to show Eros the finished effect. “You’re gorgeous, baby,” he says, folding me in his arms and kissing me. “You’re going to make every god in Olympus jealous of me.”

I giggle. “You would like that.”

***

I have been to some parties before that were fraught with tension and misery. My betrothal party, when Eros stole me away. The Panathenaea, when I was so lonely as a nymph, desperate for him to notice me, and I saw him interacting with a beautiful goddess who I later learned was Persephone. Hera’s recent fundraiser ball, when Persephone and Hades were so angry with Zeus the air practically crackled with it.

With all the recent animosity, this one could be worse than any of them.

But it is not. Zeus and Hera arrive early, and both of them speak kindly to me. Zeus kisses my hand in a friendly way, and treats me as a favored granddaughter. He hardly seems to leave his wife’s side all evening. Aphrodite is on her best behavior: cooing tenderly to Ares, keeping the food and wine flowing, graciously speaking to all the guests. Ares keeps his distance from his father, but converses with Eros and me, and with Artemis and Athena, with great animation.

Persephone and Hades arrive a bit late, making a slight stir with their entrance. They are quite a striking couple, with their height difference, and the vivid contrast of their complementary skin hues. Tonight they have picked their timing perfectly, in a moment of relative quiet during a break in the music.

All heads in the room seem to turn towards the main doors as they pause there. Persephone is wearing a fitted white dress that frames her shoulders, and a profusion of blue flowers in her short hair. Hades wears a tuxedo with a pink flower on his lapel. They inspect the crowd for a moment, then share a happy smile, clasp hands, and descend the staircase together.

When I arrive to greet them they are already speaking to Zeus and Hera, but Persephone breaks off that conversation to come over and hug me.

“You look spectacular!” she says. “And this party is gorgeous, too.”

“Thank you! I chose the flowers myself.”

“Psyche, you’re looking well,” Hades says. He accepts my squeezing his arm and kissing his cheek in greeting. I have a momentary image of my mother’s shock, if she could see me now, treating the King of the Underworld like the dear friend that he is.

“You both look so relaxed! I am glad that you had a chance to get away.”

It is beautiful to see the love that flows between them, the easy exchange of touches and glances. They have had such a difficult journey to get here, and they have earned their joy. I watch for a few minutes as they move through the crowd, speaking with people. Many are wary of Hades, but intrigued and charmed by Persephone. As individuals speak to the couple, they grow more and more at ease, and seemingly, amazed. I shake my head. I cannot understand why so many treat Hades with such fear. I have met few people with more understanding and kindness than the God of the Dead. I am delighted by my friends’ happiness and fulfillment in their partnership.

I turn to my own partner, beaming at him. “My darling, I would like to dance,” I say.

He grins at me, and we go out to the dance floor together. We sway and twirl to the music, always touching, smiling at one another. This way of dancing is so much more intimate than what I learned in the Mortal Realm, where maiden girls dance and men watch. I revel in the freedom to express myself and my adoration for Eros this way.

Eventually we are worn out from dancing, and go to get a drink. I am content with Eros’s arm around me. People speak to me, both close friends and new acquaintances, and praise me for my patience. I catch glimpses of others, all enjoying themselves: Ares and Aphrodite sneaking out to the garden, Zeus and Hera behaving like a team, Artemis gazing at Nemesis with hot eyes, Hades and Persephone dancing together.

I drink wine and dance with my beloved some more. I talk about art, and the Mortal Realm, and tell an admiring crowd all about life in the Underworld and Hades’s kindness to us, and Persephone’s courage. I finally feel as if I have found my place in Olympus, and in Eros's family. I have never been so happy.

It grows late, and I feel like I am floating. I am aware that I have consumed much more wine than is my wont, but I am safe with Eros. When it is finally time to leave, we make a circuit of the room, bidding good-night to all the attendees to have not yet left. Hermes and the Furies seem determined to dance all night, and even staid Athena is still enjoying enthusiastic conversation. I thank both Hera and Aphrodite for the party.

“Did you see Persephone and Hades go?” I ask Eros as we are driving home. “I have not seen them for a while.”

“Me neither, babe. I guess they snuck away.”

I cannot blame them. Lovely as the party was, I am eager to get home with Eros and enjoy our own private celebrations. I feel such a sense of optimism and contentment that I have never known before. Is this what life will be like, from now on? I am a little nervous, having such thoughts. It seems presumptuous.

When we arrive home, I am most eager for solitude with my lover. I tease and tickle him while he tries to unlock the door, and fluster him with kisses on his neck while we stumble down the hall to our bedroom. He pauses outside the closed door to Persephone’s room.

“What is wrong, my love?” I ask.

He is staring at the door. “Nothing,” he says. “Come on!”

Eros scoops me into his arms and carries me to our bed, carefully shutting the door behind him. It occurs to my wine-addled brain to wonder why he bothered, but then his hands are on me and I can no longer think of anything else. I begin removing my dress and jewelry, letting down my hair, displaying myself for my lover’s delight.

He keeps looking off toward the wall. “Why are you so distracted?” I ask. “Do you hear something?”

Eros grins at me in that way he does when he is up to something naughty. “Nothing important, my love. Where were we?”

Later, I get up to fetch a drink of water, and I think I hear the sound of soft voices coming from nearby. I dismiss it. No one else is here, and I am being silly. This is what I get for drinking too much wine.

***

Despite our late night, I arise on the early side. Every day since our return is full of excitement, and I have been enjoying watching each morning’s first rays creep over our little garden. I make a pot of coffee and sip at my cup while watching the daily show from my studio. I have missed sunrise today, but it is still quiet. A pleasant breeze is blowing and birds are singing. I watch a lone gray rabbit hop through the yard, pausing and twitching its nose before it returns to the shelter of the hedge.

I smile to myself and begin to draw, catching the slanted early light and the rabbit’s quizzical expression before the picture flees my mind.

***

My coffee has grown cold, but I am pleased with the sketch. I might add some rabbits to one of my murals. They are beautiful creatures. Hera asked me to paint Hebe’s room for her--perhaps she would like rabbits. I set the sketchbook aside, and then go refill my coffee. I take it into the living room, but just as I am sitting down, there is a knock at the front door. It is a little early for visitors, but I am not alarmed.

I open the door to find a very tall goddess on the doorstep, green with purple hair. She is dressed rather formally in a dark suit. “Oh! Lady Demeter,” I say, quite surprised to recognize her. She visited our home once before, under trying circumstances. I think rapidly. “Persephone is not awake yet. May I offer you some coffee?”

Demeter frowns briefly, then her expression clears. “Still? That girl is getting lazy. Yes, I’ll take coffee.”

I lead her into the kitchen and pour a cup for her, chattering brightly as I do. I am thinking hard. If I can find a moment alone, I could text Persephone and get her to transfer here, so as to give the impression of having just risen. I wish I had thought faster and claimed that she went out early, instead. I am still babbling as I root in the refrigerator to see if we have any almond milk.

“I am so sorry,” I say as I straighten. “We seem to be out.” 

I turn and look, but the tall goddess is not here. I step into the living room and catch a glimpse of her turning the corner into the bedroom hallway. Is she looking for the bathroom? I feel suddenly quite uneasy, and follow her.

Demeter flings open the door to Persephone’s room and draws breath as if to call a cheerful good morning, but then she staggers back, her hand to her chest. Her brows lower and rage twists her features. I have a terrible feeling that I know what it is that she sees.

“What is this?” bellows the harvest goddess. “What betrayal is this, from my own child? What have you done to her, you monster?” 

I stop in my tracks, quivering, but I must know. I steal up behind her and peek. As I suspected, Hades and Persephone were sleeping in Persephone’s bed. She is sitting up, blinking in shock, holding the sheet up to her chin as flimsy protection. Her mouth gapes and her eyes are as wide as they can go, tears already spilling, misery and guilt palpably flowing from her.

In stark contrast, Hades woke up combative. He makes no attempt to shield his nakedness, crouching tensely on the bed, holding his bident pointed at Demeter, ready to leap to Persephone's defense with everything he has. His hair is standing on end, and as I watch, his skin is perceptibly darkening. His eyes are flooded with red, and intently targeted on the elder goddess in front of me.

I clap my hands to my mouth in horror, furious with myself for allowing this to happen. I have betrayed my beloved friends, who have been nothing but kind and generous to me. The door at the end of the hall slams open and Eros charges out. Demeter and I both look, but she dismisses him immediately, returning the focus of her anger to the pair in the bedroom.

Eros stomps up and embraces me, wrapping his wings around us both, taking in the situation with a glance. He seems unsurprised and I immediately understand his distraction last night--he knew they were here. He must have sensed their lovemaking, so nearby, just as he did when we were staying with them. He tries to pull me back but I do not wish to go. I am responsible for this terrible situation and I must give my support to our friends as best I can.

“Get out of that bed this instant, young lady!” screams Demeter. Her hair whips around her head freely, like enraged snakes. Like the Furies. I wonder if Persephone should summon them to intervene--perhaps that would be best.

“No, Mother,” Persephone says, her voice cracked and small. I am proud of my friend, for her defiance. I know how difficult it must be. Hades’s free arm is wrapped firmly around her. I wonder why they do not simply transfer home, but then I realize that if they did, they would be abandoning Eros and me to Demeter’s fury. No doubt they realize it, too.

Eros also seems to be thinking in terms of intervention. It penetrates my brain that he is shouting into his telephone, begging someone to come here at once. I wonder who it is, but I cannot spare the attention. 

Demeter is spouting a foul stream of abuse, calling Hades every filthy thing imaginable. It is horrific. If anyone said even a fraction of that to me, I would fall to the ground in a sobbing puddle and not rise again for a full day. He does not move or say anything. He holds his weapon, and his eyes pulse with fire. It is Persephone who draws the covers up over his lap, careful of his dignity even in this terribly undignified situation.

“Mother, please step out for a moment so we can get dressed,” she says, with a paper-thin imitation of calmness. “We should discuss this rationally.”

“There is nothing to discuss! Get up right now, I am taking you home! I will deal with this-- _ fiend _ later.”

Persephone draws a deep breath and meets my eye for a moment. “No, Mother,” she says. A red vine appears out of nowhere and shoves Demeter backwards, closer to Eros and me, and the door slams shut. 

The green goddess bangs on the door and shouts peremptorily. Eros drags me away from her, closer to our bedroom door. He is still talking into his device, explaining what is happening. 

There is a moment of silence as Demeter realizes the door is not going to open, and then she turns to look at us. Her eyes are red and gold, fluctuating with power and rage. I am terrified, and shrink back into Eros’s arms. I could very well die in the next few seconds. Is Eros strong enough to protect me from an enraged elder goddess?

There is a loud  _ pop _ and a  _ fizz, _ and suddenly several people are here in the hallway with us. They are all yelling and gesturing at once, hurling accusations and insults at one another. It is a minute or two before I can sort out what is going on. Zeus and Hera are here, both of them dressed in pajamas, as if they just rose from bed. Poseidon is also here, and Hestia, wearing a bathrobe.

Hera and Hestia converge on Demeter, dragging the taller goddess into the living room, despite her protests and attempts to resist. They are all using such language and vicious insults as I have never heard in my life. Even moderate Hestia is caught up in the emotion of the moment.

Zeus and Poseidon silently take up a stance guarding the hallway. They fold their arms and stand shoulder-to-shoulder, somberly watching the arguing goddesses. Eros and I move up to a position of safety behind them. We are close to the front door, as an avenue of retreat, but we can see and hear what is going on.

Demeter rounds on Hestia first. “Is this what eternal maidenhood has come to in this degenerate age?” she screams. “As long as a girl wears white in public it doesn't matter how she behaves? It doesn't matter what man gets to pollute her, as long as you get your cut?”

Hestia squawks in indignation, but Demeter rolls right over her, turning next to Hera. “And you--you panderer! What did you think, this would be the capstone of your career? Your crowning achievement? Well I have news for you--your husband is shit, your marriage is shit, and marriage as an institution is shit!”

Zeus twitches, but otherwise does not react. Neither of the gods before me shows any inclination of intervening in Demeter’s tirade. She points at them next.

“I expected nothing less from the likes of  _ these _ idiots. But you--you two were my sisters once. I trusted you to look out for my child in this pit of iniquity! Not throw her entire future away, and for what? For brownie points with a reclusive, debauched, loudmouth drunk? To please the unprincipled king of depravity?”

Hera folds her arms and glares, but does not deign to answer. Nor would it do any good--Demeter is still screaming and gesturing, unable to listen to anyone until her ire runs its course.

I hear the sound of the bedroom door opening, and peek out from under Eros’s wing. Hades and Persephone emerge, faces set in grim lines. He is wearing his dress trousers and shirt from last night, and his bident is no longer in sight. She wears a loose top and leggings, the sort of thing she keeps for yoga or cleaning the house. One of the few outfits she had not yet moved to Hades’s house, I suppose. Their feet are bare, their hands tightly clasped. Persephone’s hair is down past her shoulders now.

When they come close to us, she reaches with her free hand to brush the tears from my cheeks. “It’s not your fault,” she murmurs. “This was inevitable. I’m just sorry to bring so much trouble and danger into your house. It was thoughtless of us to stay here last night.” Her own eyes are red, from tears and anger both, I think, but she is not crying now. She is so very strong, my friend.

I nod, unable to speak, or I would apologize for my part in allowing Demeter inside. I wonder why it is they chose to stay here, but I suppose they were saving the trip of coming back today to fetch Persephone’s things.

Hades nods compassionately to me and Eros, then puts his hand on Zeus's shoulder. His brothers move apart so Hades and Persephone can slip through, and the screaming goddesses subside upon seeing them enter. They all look at my friends: Hestia with relief, Hera and Demeter with varying degrees of exasperation.

Demeter takes a step forward and points her finger at her daughter. “I never should have let you come to this horrible, corrupt cesspool. Pack your things immediately, you’re moving home with me.”

“My things are already packed, Mother,” Persephone says. Demeter nods severely and starts to make another gesture, as if to send Persephone to her room. “And you’re correct that I’m moving, but I’m not going back to the Mortal Realm with you. I’m moving to the Underworld today.”

Everyone stares at her but Hades, who is keeping his baleful eyes on Demeter. His hand clutches my friend’s very tightly. He looks tense and ready to transfer with her at any moment.

“Don’t you get impudent with me, disobedient child,” Demeter snaps. “You’re coming,  _ right now, _ with or without your things.”

She takes another step forward, stretching out her arm to grab, but Hades pulls Persephone back. All four of the others step in to intervene, holding out their hands to keep Demeter from reaching her daughter. The harvest goddess looks at each of them in turn, her bitterness worn plainly on her face. “Traitors’ Dynasty, for certain,” she hisses. “Always ready with the backstabbing. I shouldn’t be surprised that all the rest of you are closing ranks with the biggest tyrant of them all. The true heir of his father.”

Hades’s jaw works but he says nothing. Persephone is the one drawing indignant breath to speak out, but Hera gets there first.

“Oh,  _ can _ the drama, Demeter! If  _ anyone _ is Kronos’s heir, it’s you. Do you think we’ve forgotten how you were his favorite? Do you think we’ve forgotten how you inherited his domain?” She conjures a lit cigarette out of nowhere and takes a puff on it. 

Demeter’s eyes go wide, and Hestia winces. The brothers look wary, and Persephone, shocked. “How  _ dare _ you throw that in my face!” Demeter cries. “I was so young then. I didn’t know any better!”

Hades and Poseidon exchange a look, then turn back to listen some more.

“You were plenty old enough to know what you were doing," Hera snaps. "All the rest of us walked around on tiptoe, but not you.  _ You _ were the one who was cozy with the tyrant. You were the one he regarded as a daughter.”

Hestia has a hand over her eyes and is grimacing in misery. It is apparent from their wide eyes and focused interest that the brothers had not been previously aware of these details. Eros holds me tight, and pushes the front door part way open, ready to flee.

“All this time,” Hades says, speaking for the first time. “Is that why you hated me so much, because I was the one to take him down?”

“I’m not talking to you, defiler!” Demeter spits.

Persephone is the one whose rage burns hottest now. “Mother!” she shouts. “You will not address Hades that way! I am not some crystal figurine for you to keep on your shelf! I am not some--some--heirloom tablecloth to keep in plastic because it’s too good to use! I am a person! I can do things on my own. I can make my own decisions, and I can make my own mistakes, and I can fix them  _ myself. _ ”

"You certainly do make mistakes! Look at what you've done to yourself!"

"Hades is  _ not  _ one of my mistakes, Mother!” Persephone’s eyes are blood red now, and she is maintaining her hold on her temper by a mere thread. “But one of them was not telling you sooner that I can’t be what you want. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but it’s just not in my nature."

"You're too young to know that, child!” Demeter says. “You're too young to make these decisions, and you're too young to be used up and discarded like some flimsy toy."

Persephone recoils from her mother's words, shaking her head, controlling her tears with an effort. I ache for my friend. Hades sees it too; he wraps his arm around her and holds her tight to his side, taking her flailing free hand in his. He speaks to her, soft and low, but in the silence everyone hears him: "You know that isn't true, Sweetness. You know what you are to me."

She meets his eyes, and everyone watches in fascination. "Yes," she says after a long moment. "I do know." She reaches up and touches his cheek. The love and trust between them is unmistakable.

“Get away from her, you seducer!” wails Demeter. “You corrupt everything you touch, how dare you lay hands on my innocent baby!”

Persephone begins to speak, but Hades stops her. “Don’t,” he murmurs. “It’s not necessary.”

His focus is entirely on Persephone now, ignoring her sputtering mother as well as the rest of us. Persephone meets his eyes and turns toward him, laying her hands on his chest, conspiring with him to tune out the vituperative cries of the green goddess. Their eyes are only for each other and they shut the rest of us out of their private bubble. Hades leans down and tenderly kisses Persephone’s forehead.

Demeter screeches in rage and tries again to make a grab for Persephone. Zeus and Poseidon stand firm, keeping her at a distance from the couple.

Hera takes a decisive step forward, and grabs Demeter’s arm. "Come with me, Demeter."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, traitor! I'm going home with my child."

"It was not a request!" Hera roars. The pair of them disappear.

We all look at one another, starting to breathe again. The relief leaves me feeling weak and quivery. I cling to Eros, and feel his fingers digging into my shoulders. He is starting to shiver, too.

"Well, that was fun," Zeus comments mildly. "Eros, you always throw the best parties, but maybe next time a little warning would be nice."

“What--you--I--” Eros squeaks. He is trembling violently, and his eyes are huge.

“There, love, it is all right. I am well. You are well. Nothing happened,” I say. I rub his shoulders and pat him, and he collapses in my arms, leaking silent tears of relief.

Hades lifts Persephone off her feet, holding her fiercely to him. She is turned into his shoulder, not letting any portion of her face be seen. Her feet dangle by his knees, and they breathe in time together. Everyone makes a tremendous effort to politely ignore them.

I feel that I should offer coffee, or some other form of hospitality, but I cannot bring myself to do so. If I let go of Eros, we will both collapse.

"Shall we all step outside for some fresh air?" I say. 

"Great idea, Psyche," Poseidon says, and takes Eros's other arm. "Come on, kid, let's go outside."

He sets Eros on the front step and I sit with him, holding him tightly and letting him soothe me as I soothe him. I take long, deep breaths, and try to think of pleasant things. Zeus and Hestia follow us out and stand with Poseidon on the front walk, discussing this morning’s events. They all seem to be stunned by the depth of Demeter’s vindictiveness, but not at all by the fact of it.

I have known practically since meeting my friend that her mother has strong opinions about her future, and we have often discussed Persephone’s fear for when Demeter learned of her relationship. Even so, I am amazed by the force of her mother’s fury. The coming days will not be easy for my friends.

“I am  _ quite _ put out with Demeter,” Hestia is saying. “I let her talk me into admitting Persephone to the maidenhood. I let her draw the wool over my eyes, and ignore her all-too-obvious fertility aspects. Really, Demeter set me up for failure, and she has the nerve to be upset with  _ me? _ ”

“I think she was desperate,” Poseidon says, frowning. “She’d do anything to protect her kid.”

Everyone glances at Zeus, who is staring off into space. We all look away before he notices.

I become aware of a rhythmic thudding sound, coming from the front wall of the house near where we are. The other side of that wall is Persephone’s room. Eros and I exchange a glance and a horrified, secretive smile. We know that sound. Our guest room in Hades’s house shared a wall with his shower. We have heard this before.

I have to look away from Eros lest I begin laughing uncontrollably. I catch a significant squint between Poseidon and Zeus; they, too, understand exactly what they are hearing.

_ “What _ is that noise?” Hestia says suddenly, breaking off her diatribe about Demeter’s behavior. “Is it an animal?”

“Um, no,” Eros says in a strangled voice. “I think it’s the plumbing. Old house, you know.”

The thumping sounds increase in pace and are joined by a high-pitched moan. I feel my cheeks grow hot.

“Well, anyway,” Zeus says. “Hera’s going to be reaming Demeter out for quite a while. Why don’t we go get some breakfast?”

The three elder gods appear to consider this proposal for a moment, and then collectively realize how informally they are dressed. There is a momentary flash, and all three are now attired in spotless garments, looking as if they spent hours grooming.

“Are you two joining us?” Poseidon asks.

“No thanks, I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day,” Eros says. I can still feel a slight tremble in his hands.

The elders take their leave and we remain sitting on the front step, too exhausted to get up and go inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Red


End file.
